


Be Like You Drabble

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Be Like You [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://you-are-so-stupid-rose.tumblr.com">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Todos saben que Harry y Louis están saliendo, pero es hora de que alguien lo diga en voz alta. Salir del closet, para Louis, no es tan fácil como lo fue para Harry.
            </blockquote>





	Be Like You Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble está situado antes del epílogo, en la segunda parte.
> 
> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Esta vez llegar a la casa con Harry se sentía distinto. Distinto de cuando los dos vivían en Manchester, distinto de la última vez que Harry vino a almorzar, distinto de las fiestas que Anne y él pasaron en Doncaster. Se sentía distinto a todas porque esta vez Louis  _sabía_  que algo iba a cambiar.

Llevaban saliendo ya varios meses, y aunque nadie oficialmente sabía al respecto, Anne siempre buscaba una excusa para irse al dormitorio cuando Louis estaba en Holmes Chapel y Jay siempre preguntaba por Harry y cuando se habían visto por última vez. Era estúpido seguir haciendo de cuenta que nada pasaba, pero Louis realmente no sabía cómo contarlo.

“ _Hola, mamá, recuerdas a Harry, mi amigo. Bueno estamos saliendo ahora_ ”

No, sonaba tonto hasta en su imaginación. Lo más tonto de todo es que realmente no había nada que decir, porque ya todos lo  _sabían_. Debería ser un simple gesto formal, decirlo en voz alta para oficializarlo, como ponerle un sello o alguna cosa burocrática por el estilo.

Sin embargo, cada cuadra que el taxi hacía desde la terminal hasta la casa, a Louis le temblaban más las piernas y pellizcarse la piel de las manos había empezado a dolerle.

 

 _“¿Estás bien?”_  preguntó Harry, y Louis mintió asintiendo tímidamente. “ _Puede esperar si quieres, Lou, realmente no es tan importante”_

“ _Es importante_ ” dijo Louis, porque Harry tenía razón, era estúpido que Jay siguiera preparando cama para dos cada vez que Harry iba de invitado –aunque nunca hacía ningún comentario al respecto de que una de las camas estaba perfectamente tendida cada mañana. Era estúpido que las mellizas aún preguntaran si Louis tenía novia, y era estúpido que no pudieran hablar de lo felices que eran juntos, de lo bien que iban las cosas entre ellos.

Hacía pocos días, por teléfono, Harry había confesado que habló con Anne al respecto. Que le había contado que estaba viendo a alguien y que estaba muy feliz, y ella no preguntó quién era, porque obviamente ya lo sabía. “ _Pero me pone muy contenta que me lo cuentes, cariño_ ” dijo. Y en el teléfono Harry había dicho que Jay también merecía saber, porque era la mama de Louis pero también porque había sido como una mamá para Harry y a él no le gustaba mentirle.

Y ahora estaban allí, pagándole al taxista en frente de la casa, y las mellizas que estaban jugando en el frente se agolparon a las puertas del taxi.   
 _“¡Ma!”_  gritaron,  _“¡Lou y Harry llegaron!”_

Harry saludó a las dos y luego fue al baúl a sacar las valijas.  Traían muchas cosas porque era navidad, y los regalos ocupan lugar. Phoebs y Daisy ya le llegaban más arriba del codo, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse, divertido, como podía ser que en la familia de Louis todos fueran altos menos él.

“ _Yo me cuidaría si fuera tú, Lou”_ bromeó cuando su novio salió del taxi, “ _En cualquier momento van a pasarte”_

 _“Cállate_ ” protestó Louis y ayudó a Harry a entrar los bolsos a la casa.

Jay los recibió con té y abrazos, y Lottie y Fizzy llegaron unos minutos después de la tienda, pues habían ido a comprar un budín para la merienda.

Harry pidió ver los cuadernos de las chicas y ellas se los trajeron gustosas, ocultando eso sí, las malas notas y las reprimendas. Francamente, apenas si le mostraban las hojas con estrellas y las evaluaciones de 75/100 para arriba.

Los dos comentaron que bonita letra que tenían, y se sorprendieron porque los dibujos ya no eran esos garabatos perezosos de hacía dos años. Tenían 9 ya, dijeron, y los dos pusieron caras de angustiados. Los años se estaban pasando volando.

Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Harry finalmente aceptó que Louis no iba a decir nada al respecto. Todos los esquemas posibles habían sucedido, habían estado los dos a solas con Jay, o con Jay, Lottie y Fizzy, y toda la familia reunida también. Lo único que quedaba era que Louis dijera que quería hablar de algo para que todos escucharan, explicara la situación y listo, problema resuelto.

Louis, sin embargo, estaba nervioso y asustado y, en serio, se dijo Harry, se merecía decirlo cuando esté listo y no cuando él  estuviera harto de andar intentando ocultar algo que está a la vista de todos.

Así que Harry se fue a bañar y a desarmar el bolso, habló por teléfono con su mamá, y bajó de vuelta al comedor. Jay y Lottie estaban preparando la cena, y él fue a ayudar, mientras Louis hablaba con Fizzy de la nueva temporada del X Factor.

“ _Yo soy fan de Niall Horan_ ” explicó Fizzy. Jay y Lottie pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando ella soltó un suspiro, y  Harry apretó los labios con fuerza para no reír. “ _Es muy talentoso, y toca la guitarra y es taaan guapo”_

 _“Sí, pero Zayn es más guapo”_  comentó Louis y en seguida se atragantó con su vaso de coca como si pudiera lavar las palabras que acababa de decir.

Fizzy lo miró, parpadeó un par de veces, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, las mellizas entraron a la cocina.

“ _Yo también creo que Zayn es más guapo, Lou_ ” dijo Phoebe trepándose a su hermano como si fuera un árbol, y Daisy se acercó un poco amargada.

 _“A mí me gusta Liam”_  dijo triste porque esta vez Phoebs y su hermano compartían algo de lo que ella no podía formar parte. Harry se volteó un instante para mirar a Louis,  mientras pelaba una papa, para el puré.

Más hablaban las mellizas, y más color recuperaba su rostro. La sonrisa se iba volviendo más natural y recién cuando Louis tuvo el coraje de devolverle la mirada a Harry, él estuvo tranquilo: todo estaba bien.

Mientras las papas se hacían, Louis llamó a Harry arriba, para que  _lo ayude con algo_. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, porque simplemente era estúpido andar escondiéndose así, y compartió con Jay una sonrisa frustrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Louis estaba echado en el colchón del piso, abierto de brazos, y  mirando el techo.

 _“¿Quieres que salte encima o…?”_  bromeó Harry.

 _“¡Cállate!”_  protestó Louis, sonrosándose.  _“Y cierra la puerta, y ven…_ ” le pidió.

Harry, obediente, cerró la puerta, se sacó las zapatillas, y se acurrucó en el hueco que Louis había dejado para él.

_“¿Estas bien?”_

_“Me siento tan estúpido_ ” explicó Louis. “ _Fizzy me miró con cara de… ‘Ya era hora que lo digas, bro’ y yo pensando en qué decir para remendarlo… ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo, Haz? ¿Es porque soy estúpido?”_

 _“No eres estúpido…”_  dijo Harry y acarició su mejilla mientras se reincorporaba un poco. Besó su nariz, y sonrió al ver como el rostro de su novio se relajaba _. “Es un momento importante, y es lógico que te ponga nervioso”_

“ _Tú fuiste tan natural al respecto…”_  explicó recordando aquella cena de año nuevo (“ _A mi me gustan los chicos, no las chicas”)._

“ _Es distinto, yo siempre lo supe y mi familia siempre lo supo, y nunca lo oculté”_  explicó Harry.

Louis lo abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, ocultándose de su mirada.

_“Es que me siento tan estúpido”_

_“No eres estúpido…”_  Harry dijo, y besó su mejilla.  _“Eres hermoso, valiente  y perfecto, ¿sí?”_

Unos minutos después, cuando Louis recobró la compostura y ya no repetía incesantemente que era estúpido, decidieron que era momento de bajar. Lottie y Fizzy acababan de terminar de poner la mesa e hicieron una broma acerca de que  _justo_  que habían bajado las escaleras, como si supieran que si bajaban antes tendrían que ayudar.

Las cosas con la familia Tomlinson seguían igual que antes, sólo que ahora Lottie no era la única que le sacaba canas verdes a su hermano, hablando de chicos, sino que Fizzy también tenía un noviecito, o algo así.

“ _No somos NOVIOS”_  explicó moviendo exageradamente las manos al hablar, un tanto nervioso.

 _“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”_  preguntó preocupado y miró a su mamá, “ _Tiene 12 años, má”_

 _“Tiene quince Louis_ ” le recordó Jay y Louis se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Mierda, el tiempo realmente había pasado volando.

 _“¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Louis?”_  preguntó Daisy. Fue otra vez Jay quien respondió, porque Louis estaba muy ocupado angustiándose por el paso del tiempo.

 _“Él tiene veintitrés_ ” explicó, “ _Veinticuatro mañana por la noche”_

“ _¿Y qué los chicos no pueden tener novios hasta que son más grandes?”_ preguntó Phoebe, sin entender.

 _“Sí, porque Lottie tuvo novio a los quince, y ahora Fizzy tiene quince y tiene novio_ ” acotó Daisy, haciendo oídos sordos de la protesta de Fizz (“ _no es mi novio, dios…”)_

“ _Louis ya tiene edad para salir con alguien, si esa es tu pregunta_ ”  explicó Jay divertida.

 _“¿Entonces por qué no tienes novia, Lou?”_  preguntaron las dos al unísono.

Harry tragó el bocado de carne y guardó silencio. Louis quitó el rostro de entre las manos y miró a sus hermanitas, y luego a Harry y luego a ellas de nuevo.

 _“Porque…”_ comenzó, pero en seguida se quedó sin palabras. De refilón podía ver la sonrisa de Jay, compañera, y casi que podía sentir el aliento guardado de Harry y sus hermanas. “ _Porque no me gustan las chicas…”_  dijo.

Harry se puso colorado, como si recién ahora comprendiera lo que significaba salir del closet. Significaba que ahora todos sabrían que estaban saliendo, que podrían tomarse de la mano en la calle y besarse bajo el muérdago y…

“ _Como a Harry_ ” recordó Phoebe y miró al de rulos. Harry intentó tragar saliva, pero se ahogó y se apresuró a beber un sorbo de agua. “ _A los dos le gustan los chicos”_

“ _Y los dos son chicos_ ” agregó Daisy.

Cada vez que las mellizas guardaban silencio, la habitación parecía detenida en el tiempo. Ni un ruido, ni de cubiertos, ni de voces, ni de servilletas arrastrándose sobre la mesa. Lo único que se movían eran los ojos, de Lottie, Fizzy y Jay, mirándose unas a otras, expectantes. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Louis y Louis no dejaba de mirar a las mellizas.

“ _Para mí deberían ponerse de novios, y  ya_ ” dijo Phoebs encogiéndose de hombros. Daisy asintió.

“ _Se llevan bien_ ” agregó Daisy. Miró a Louis, y luego a Harry y luego a Louis de vuelta.  _“¿O no?”_

 _“Sí_ ” respondieron los dos, con la voz rasposa y casi muda.

Silencio otra vez.

 _“De hecho…”_  comenzó Louis.

El corazón de Harry latía fuerte, muy, muy fuerte. Era como si estuviera a punto de salírsele por el pecho o la garganta o los ojos. Sabía que su cara estaba roja, rojísima, como un tomate, sabía que ni Lottie ni Fizzy ni Jay se miraban entre ellas, y que en cambio lo miraban a él y a Louis.

Sabía que ese era el momento justo.

“ _De hecho_ ” repitió, “ _Harry y yo estamos saliendo”_

Las mellizas dejaron lo cubiertos en la mesa, y se miraron entre ellas. Luego miraron a Jay, confundidas, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Louis, y una sonrisa ancha dibujada en los labios.

 _“¿Desde cuándo?”_  preguntó Daisy y su hermana en seguida agregó,  _“¿Por qué no nos dijeron?”_

_“Les digo ahora…”_

_“¿Por qué no nos dijiste?”_  le preguntó Phoebe ahora a Harry.

 _“Louis debía decirles”_  se apresuró a responder Harry y su novio lo miró realmente enojado por un segundo.

 _“¿Por qué no nos dijiste?”_  le repitió la pregunta a su hermano.

 _“Les está diciendo ahora_ ” dijo Jay finalmente cortando con la situación. Mientras se ponía de pie y juntaba los platos,  _explicó “Y no tenía por qué decírselos así que dejen de estar enojadas. Deberían estar contentas de que tienen un cuñado tan guapo_ ” agregó haciéndole una torpe caricia a Harry en la cabeza.

Las mellizas se miraron entre ellas, encogiéndose de hombros. “ _Felicidades, Boo Bear_ ” le dijo Jay a Louis y el asintió sin saber que decir.

 _“Era hora_ ” bromeó Lottie y Fizzy entonces empezó a reírse.

 _“Puedo llamarte tío ahora, Harry_ ” dijo Fizzy entre carcajadas.

 _“Oh, Dios_ ” esta vez fue el turno de Harry de hundir la cabeza en sus manos, de sentirse la piel hirviendo y el palpitar incesante de su corazón.

“ _Entonces… ¿Se besan y todo?_ ” preguntó Phoebe a su hermano, y Jay realmente tuvo que gritar muy alto que los dejen en paz para que su voz pudiera oírse por encima de las carcajadas de las dos hermanas mayores de Louis.

Entre idas y venidas a la cocina, llevando platos y vasos y comida, Louis y Harry fueron sintiéndose a gusto con la situación. Y no es que se lo estuvieran haciendo sencillo.

 _“Así que ¿desde cuándo_?” preguntó Lottie.

“ _No mucho, un par de meses_ ” explicó Louis, colorado (coloradísimo).

_“No me mientras Lou”_

_“¡No estoy mintiendo!”_  protestó.

 _“Vamos, la última navidad, había **algo** ”_ dijo Lottie

 _“Bueno, pero no estábamos saliendo…”_  murmuró nervioso.

 _“¡Lo sabía! ¡Noviembre del año pasado! ¡Gané!”_  festejó y  Harry y Louis se miraron confundidos.

 _“Dijo que había algo entonces, no que empezaron ahí. Para mí que ya había algo cuando Harry vivía aquí, ¿o no?_ ” dijo Fizzy mirando al de rulos.

Harry  también estaba colorado.

(Coloradísimo)

“ _¿Qué? No… No”_ dijo _. “Es decir, ojalá, a mí me gustaba, pero…”_

 _“Te lo dije, Noviembre_ ” insistió Lottie. “ _Dame mis veinte”_

 _“¿Habían apostado?”_  protestó Louis indignado. Pero nadie respondió, porque Fizzy estaba demasiado ocupada buscando dinero y Lottie estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria.

 _“De hecho, técnicamente”_ dijo Harry, “ _La primera vez que nos besamos fue hace bastante… Un año después de que me fuera de aquí, ¿recuerdas Lou?”_ dijo _, “Nos encontramos en la fiesta del pueblo”_

Louis asintió. La mirada verde de Harry lo tranquilizaba, y aunque todavía le temblaban las piernas y estaba nervioso, pudo calmarse de a poco.

_“Pero después de eso, nada hasta…. ¿Julio? ¿Agosto?”_

_“Fue poco después de que me mudé a Manchester”_ dijo Harry dubitativo _. “Septiembre, casi seguro”  
_ Fizzy los miró pensativa, y Lottie interrumpió su baile de la victoria.

 _“Así que… Septiembre del año pasado”_  confirmó Lottie. De golpe no parecía tan contenta.

 _“¿Se besaron en la fiesta del pueblo hace dos años pero recién empezaron algo en septiembre del año pasado?”_ repitió Fizzy,  _“¿esa es su respuesta final?”_

 _“¿Qué?”_  protestó Louis, y Harry simplemente asintió.

 _“¿Cómo sabías?_ ” protestó Lottie enfadadísima al ver entrar a su madre por la puerta de la cocina.

“ _Ah, una madre tiene sus métodos_ ” dijo sonriente y orgullosa. Dejó una tarta de frutillas cortada en porciones sobre la mesa y las mellizas que se habían aburrido hacía un buen rato de la conversación volvieron a la mesa para comer un poco.

Besó a Louis en la mejilla y le murmuró lo orgullosa que estaba de él, pero él seguía indignado porque no podía creer que sus hermanas habían apostado sobre su vida personal. Mucho menos que su madre había participado también.

 _“¿Ya le contaste a tu mamá, cariño_?” Le preguntó Jay a Harry una vez que estuvieron todos sentados otra vez en la mesa de madera.

_“Mmm… Algo… Le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero ni siquiera preguntó quién. Ya lo sabe de todas formas”_

_“TODOS lo saben_ ” balbuceó Lottie y Fizzy volvió a reírse, logrando ponerle las mejillas rojas otra vez a su hermano.

Harry también se sonrosó, pero no hizo tanto escándalo. Desearía poder estar más cerca de él, y no en frente en la mesa, para poder tomarle la mano y hacerle ver que no era tan malo, que sus hermanas se olvidarían de burlarse en cualquier momento.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que si le tomara la mano todos en la mesa dirían “ _aww_ ” y Louis se pondría entonces más colorado, y también él, seguramente, y mejor era que estén frente a frente y que Harry pudiera acariciarle el pie con la media sin que nadie lo viera.

“ _Lo que Lottie quiere decir”_  dijo Jay interrumpiendo las carcajadas de sus hijas, “ _es que nos pone contentas que nos hayan contado, y que estamos muy orgullosas de ustedes”_

Su mamá tenía la sonrisa más adorable y generosa de todas, y hasta Lottie y Fizzy habían dejado de reírse por un momento, pero Louis no parecía conmovido.

“ _Apostaste_ ” le recriminó, y esta vez hasta Harry estalló en carcajadas.  _“Apostaste acerca de nuestra relación”_

Después de varios segundos hasta Louis se reía, contagiado por el resto de la familia. Se debatía entre beber el té para calmarse un poco y no beberlo para no atragantarse por la risa.

 _“¡Y gané!”_  aclaró Jay orgullosa. Sonrió a su hijo  con tanto orgullo y cariño que esta vez él no pudo estar ofendido. No dio el brazo a torcer, no le dijo, ‘ _está bien, má, sólo era una broma’_  pero los ojos le brillaban tanto cuando le devolvió la sonrisa que Jay supo que estaba perdonada.

 _“Necesitabas un receso de lavar la ropa de todas formas_ ” bromeó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, _“me alegra que hayamos colaborado a que lo logres”_

Jay le hizo un nuevo coscorrón a Harry y en seguida Lottie acotó que Harry seguramente le había contado a su mamá, que habían complotado los dos, que no había forma en que Jay supiera cuando se habían besado por primera vez y cuando habían empezado a estar juntos (“ _una madre tiene sus métodos, cariño”)_ pero Louis no participó de la charla.

En cambio observó en silencio, esta vez sí bebiendo el té (porque la risa se había transformado en una sonrisa calma, dulce) la mano de su mamá en el hombro de Harry, la sonrisa torpe y rara en labios de su novio, la cotidianeidad simpática con la que bromeaban sus hermanas.

Louis nunca había llevado un novio a la casa, pero siempre había deseado que al hacerlo, fuera así, como era ahora. Que fuera como si él fuera uno más en la familia. Y Harry lo era, obviamente, lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Louis estaba seguro, segurísimo, de que si el chico adoptado hubiese sido otro, ni hubiese encajado tan bien en la familia, ni Louis se hubiese enamorado tan perdidamente de él.

Porque sí, era eso, lo que le trepaba por la boca del estómago, haciéndole cosquillas, la sonrisa estúpida que tenía dibujada y la desesperación en las manos era eso: era Louis estando enamorado.


End file.
